


𝐎𝐂𝐄𝐀𝐍 𝐄𝐘𝐄𝐒 !

by fuckingknows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Biracial Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Brazilian Adam (Voltron), Brazilian Folklore, Brazilian Lance (Voltron), Brazilian Mafia, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Grammarly is my beta, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mafia Princess Lance, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Multi, Other, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingknows/pseuds/fuckingknows
Summary: ❝ she was like art - the harsh and evident brushstrokes on a canvas that would make you think it would look ugly but it didn't - it looked beautiful. that's what she and art have in common - they were undeniably beautiful but they aren't perfect.❞Takashi Shirogane was the perfect guy, the perfect student and the perfect boyfriend. He was the top student at Galaxy Garrison, and he was sent on a mission called the Kerberos mission with Dr. Samuel Holt and Matthew Holt. All three disappeared.Another top student disappeared immediately after the funeral, and another three disappeared a year later. The government says they're all dead, but people think otherwise.Where are they?





	𝐎𝐂𝐄𝐀𝐍 𝐄𝐘𝐄𝐒 !

❝ _Who the fuck do you think I am? You aren't dating any average bitch, boy._  ❞

 

* * *

 

 

**ABUELITA** was dying, and her last words were: “I find peace in the rain."

     I was named after Abuelita Vitoria, well not exactly -- my middle name is _Vitoria_ while my first is _La Reina Iemanga_. Abuelita Vitoria was a very wise and strong woman, she had dark skin and greying black hair and wrinkles covered her ageing face - but I always believed she was beautiful. Abuelita Vitoria was tough, especially on me when I still lived in Cuba with my ma and my siblings. However, she opened my eyes to a whole different world one day. She’s actually the reason why I’m obsessed with going to space.

     I was only ten, and even at that age, everyone would always call me beautiful and how I should put my beautiful face to use against those _gringos_. Abuelita Vitoria never commented on my appearance, she never said how she wished she had curly hair like mine or my clear skin our my “beautiful” ocean eyes. She would only look at me, scoff, and then go back to cooking. It was one night, and it was thundering in Havana. I was cowering in the living room, with at least three thick blankets around me as I nearly cried to myself as the thunder shook the small neighbourhood.

     I wasn’t scared of the thundering through.

     Ma and my siblings were sleeping, and pops were away in Brazil for business. Abuelita came in and sat next to me, and didn’t say anything about my shaking form for a few seconds.

     “Iemanja,” Abuelita was the only one that called me by my second name: Iemanja. My pops gave me my name, he wanted me to be named queen and after a goddess in Afro-Brazilian mythology. People always said it was rather fitting because Iemanja was the goddess of the ocean or seas and people always said my eyes replicated the ocean. “¿De qué estás tan asustado?” _What are you so afraid of?_

     I shrugged my shoulders and tightened my grip around my knees. In reality, I loved rain much like Abuelita Vitoria so she didn’t believe me when I said I was scared of the thundering. She glared at me, and I wanted to cry right then and there. Abuelita Vitoria may have been short and old but she was scared. She had thick, arched brows that always made her seem she was angry with everyone - whenever she narrowed her eyes at someone, everyone wants to cry.

     “ _La Reina Iemanja Vitoria McClain-Reis._ ” I swallowed when she said my full name and turned my full attention towards her with my eyes wide. Abuelita never joked around when she said peoples full names, pops never mentioned his full name around Abuelita and he refused to tell me his middle name - but Abuelita somehow knew his name. He was being cranky one day and was getting on Abuelita’s nerves. Everyone’s eyes widened, I still remember the day vividly. He questioned how she knew his full name, and Abuelita only glared and raised her infamous wooden spoon threateningly. “¿Por qué tienes tanto Miedo de las Estrellas?” _Why are you afraid of the stars?_ I remember looking at her, my eyes widening even more if possible.

     “¿Como supiste?” _How did you know?_ I asked her, and she only rolled her eyes, her lips pursed together. This was one of her famous expressions, Abuelita always looked annoyed.

     She waved her hand as if she was ending the conversation but I knew she was avoiding _my_ question. “No importante. ¿Es lo que Verónica dijo antes? ¿Sobre las estrellas explotando y bajando a matarnos?” _Not important. Is it what Veronica said earlier? About the stars exploding and come down to kill us?_ She asked, and I nodded my head. She then slapped me on the back of my head. “Verónica es estúpida, Iemanja.” _Veronica is stupid, Iemanja._ Abuelita never complimented anyone, but she was never afraid to insult everyone. She often called Veronica stupid, when Veronica was far from stupid. She often called Rachel, my other sister, childish and called my brother, Luis, a stupid man. I don’t even want to get started on the insults that Abuelita Vitoria directed towards me.

     Abuelita then stared outside of the window, suddenly ageing a hundred years older. “Las estrellas son hermosas, Iemanja.” _The stars are beautiful, Iemanja._ She said suddenly, turning her attention towards me. She then proceeded to cup my cheeks gently, as if I was a china glass doll.

     “Hay tantas cosas por ahí que no conocemos, pero las personas son cobardes. Porque no les gustan las cosas que no entienden. El espacio es una de esas cosas.” _There are so much out there that we don't know about, but people are cowards. Because they do not like things they don't understand. Space is one of those things._

     “Es no sólo las estrellas que son hermosas, Iemanja. Hay planetas que son aún más bella que la Tierra, Iemanja.” _It's not only the stars that are beautiful, Iemanja. There are planets that are even more beautiful than Earth, Iemanja._

     “Prométeme una cosa, Iemanja.” _Promise me one thing, Iemanja._ I looked towards Abuelita, and immediately nodded when I saw her stern face.

     “Nunca escuche a su idiota de una hermana de nuevo.” _Never listen to your idiot of a sister again._

 

     That moment has always stuck with me, the very next day Abuelita bought me books about space and stars and the solar system. She only smiled whenever she saw me reading one of the books she saw me. Three years later, me, ma, pops and my siblings moved to America. Everyone always stared at us, because of how ‘exotic’ we looked. I studied the English Language, and though my accent has mostly disappeared I still have one whenever I get angry.

     I still dealt with racist comments, and I kept to myself knowing that if I get all ‘feisty Latina’ or ‘angry black girl’ with them I would be in huge trouble. However, despite all of the small comments about me being a black ‘Mexican’, I quickly became the most popular girl in school.

     I was named the prettiest girl in school, that had the prettiest eyes, that had the perfect smile and a great personality. I soon became cocky and full of myself, I was no longer Lana McClain, the sweet Afro-Latina girl. I was Lana Reis, the flirty and overconfident Afro-Latina girl.

     A year later, Abuelita Vitoria was diagnosed with cancer. She slapped the doctor, told him that she was Cuban and that Cubans don’t get diseases because their Cuban blood fights it off, and walked out of the hospital. I instantly became worried. Abuelita would slap anybody on the face when they suggest going to the hospital. She would glare at them and say that VapoRub was the cure to everything.

     I remember visiting her in a hospital in Cuba, she was thin and weak but she didn’t lose her spirit or her anger. She would still insult her grandkids, glare at ma and pops, and would slap us or anyone in the room. She looked so weak. Whenever she thought that nobody was looking, her face would be filled with pain and she looked like she was going to cry.

     Abuelita Vitoria never cries _._

     Abuelita was reading a book, and I was beside her knitting. My _Avó_ (grandma) from my pops’ side taught me how to knit when I visited them in Brazil. She would sit me down after making sure I took two showers, and grabbed some yarn and then proceeded to teach me how to knit. Abuelita Vitoria and Grandma Penelope were both terrifying women that people knew not to mess with. The only difference between them is, _Avó_ knew how to use a gun. Abuelita did know how to throw knives, though.

     Abuelita Vitoria seemed calm. She had a soft expression on her usually stern face, and she almost seemed to be smiling. She would stop reading occasionally, and watched me knit but never insulted me in that moment. It was strange. “Estúpida,” I smiled when she called me stupid. I turned my attention towards, and she was smiling. Ma said she never has seen her mother smiled in years, she wasn’t even smiling on her wedding day. _Abuelito Miquel_ said she only smiled when she gave birth to Ma and my nieces and uncles. I never saw Abuelita Vitoria smiled, this was the first time.

     “Yes, Abuelita?”

     I remember her looking outside of the window, and she smiled. “I love the water.” Her English was broken but I could still understand her despite the heavy accent. My eyes widen. Abuelita hated America, Americans and anything to do with them. When she found me and my siblings talking in English in her home, she grabbed the _chancla_ and her infamous wooden spoon and started to hit us. Nobody talked English around Abuelita, or in Abuelita’s home - she will always find out. “Very pretty, like sea.” I held myself back from correcting her. Veronica was the first one out of all us to finally understand the language and wouldn’t stop correcting me, Luis and Rachel. “Like _you_.”

     Abuelita Vitoria never complimented anyone, not even her daughters or sons. She never complimented her husband, and she never complimented her grandchildren or in-law family. I was probably the first person to ever get complimented by Abuelita Vitoria. I just wished the circumstances were different.

     Abuelita was still smiling, and she finally stopped looking at me and started looking at the ceiling. “Te quiero, niña estupida.” I smiled and kissed her cheeks.

     “Te amo, Abuelita.” I would occasionally mix my Portuguese and my Spanish with each other. Everyone eventually got used to it.

      She was still looking at the ceiling, and her breathing was slowing down so I thought she was going to sleep. I kept knitting, and finally only glanced at her when she said: _I find peace in the rain_.

      A second later, her chest slowed down until it stopped moving. I stood up, confused. Why wasn’t she moving? Her face no longer had that soft expression. I touched her face and noticed that it was getting colder and colder. It was that dreaded _beep_ that made me scream. I looked beside, at the heart monitor and noticed a straight line. Doctors immediately came when they heard me scream, and they ushered me out of the room. I soon felt familiar arms around me - my _papai_ \- but it didn’t matter to me at that moment.

      I just watched Abuelita fucking _die._

 

      It was her funeral. I remembered staring at her face and stifled the cold chuckle that wanted to escape me. Even in death, she looked angry. I don’t remember what the priest said, and what people said what they knew about Abuelita. _Mami_ wouldn’t let me say anything, because she knew I would break down crying.

      For Gods’ sake, I was crying!

      “Your grandma is in a better place,” Papai said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. He didn’t have his stern or scary face on, his features looked unusually soft. People always said I looked like my Papai the most - I even inherited his curly hair that was all the way down to my waist. The only thing I got from my _mami_ was her dark brown hair. “La Reina, let’s go home.” Papai was the only one that called me La Reina, and Abuelita was the only one that called me Iemanja.

      Now nobody is gonna call me Iemanja unless they’re shouting my full name.

      “Papai-”

      “La Reina Iemanja,” I thought I was in trouble but then I realized he only said my first and second name. I felt tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. “Do you want to go to Brazil, Texas, or stay here or-”

      “Papai,” I was only fourteen but I knew what I wanted to do with my life. Abuelita got me into space, but I never saw myself doing anything like that. That was Veronica’s passion - not mine. I always envisioned myself as a doctor or something. “Can we go to Nebraska?”

       I was going to get into Galaxy Garrison and become a pilot.

       One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be in third pov, but I just couldn't do it. its always the first chapters I always struggle with, and then the rest is always fine. i have no idea how fucking old u have to be when you get into the garrison, but lets say 14 and above,, okay??  
> for the rest of the chapters is going to be third pov.  
> Grammarly is my beta.  
> i struggle with Spanish despite all of my friends speaking Spanish fluently and is the only one that speaks Portuguese fluently ugh. Grammarly says my Spanish is wrong, well fuck u Canadian English setting hmph  
> it probably is, im using google translate for god's sake.  
> but im already working on chapter two, im actually excticed because lance and keith are my favourite (hunk is best boi tho) and i could only write f/f for my life and f/m and not m/m because i dont fucking know how guys think and the guys that are around me on a daily basis are fucking idiots so yeah.


End file.
